Akane and Ranma Rerun
by Jubei2
Summary: I know that this type of fic has been done many times before, but this is my version. R for later lemonviolencelanguage


Yet Another One About Time Travel  
  
Words by the author:  
  
Okay, first off I'd like to say that I'm well aware that this type of fanfic has been done before, this is just MY version. Also if there are any out of character actions done by any of the characters, that's the poetic license one takes when writing a fanfic. Also I don't own any rights to this, and I appreciate Rumiko Takahashi for not suing the whole lot of us. Now with that all said please read and review. Just one more thing though, when reviewing I appreciate criticism as long as it isn't "I didn't like this part. You're stupid." So please don't send any angry reviews. But I do like to better my work so you'll just have to use your judgment. ENJOY!   
  
P.S. I know my entrance is weak, please give suggestions for a better one.  
---------------------------------  
Ranma and Akane sat under the tree. Both had tears coming from their eyes as they looked at the destruction that they had caused. All of Nerima had been destroyed. They remembered the battle's with the demons had never caused this much trouble, and they knew that the fact that both of them had hidden their love was the cause for it. It was their "suitors'" who were really to blame, for they had gone crazy, probably with a little help from Happosai's magic spice, and figured that if they couldn't have Ranma/Akane then no one would. They tried to kill the two but they lost. When Ranma and Akane team up they can do anything.  
  
But as they sat there knowing that everyone they'd ever cared about was dead they both couldn't help but wish to the gods  
  
"I wish I could start again and make things right."  
  
Unbeknownst to our two main characters the goddess of chaos in Nerima, Takahashi, was looking at this and decided to spice things up. Ranma and Akane blinked their eyes and suddenly they were in a different time.  
----------------------------------  
Ranma realized he was standing, as a girl, in front of all the Tendo's with a big panda standing behind him. He also heard the words coming out of his mouth very naturally  
  
"I'm Ranma Saotome. Sorry 'bout all this."  
  
Ranma realized that he was back, and that he had a chance to start things fresh with Akane. All of his depression washed away as he was filled with a happiness that he had never felt before.  
  
As Akane heard those words come out of her mouth she realized where she was. She reached behind her head and felt the silky hair that she once had. She smiled slightly knowing that she would make sure that things turned out better that last time.

-----------------------------

Ranma and Akane stood facing each other in the training hall. They had tried to keep their speech the same as last time as neither of them thought that the other had come back with them. Ranma wasn't sure if he should beat Akane or not. This was the thing that had caused her to hate him for the first few months and he didn't want to set her off again. But he then decided that he would explain everything later.  
  
Enter/End fight scene"  
  
"I'm sure glad you're a girl" said Akane like before "I'd really hate to lose to a guy."  
---------------------------------  
Akane had already thought ahead to when she would make her move. She decided that when Ranma came out of the washroom and her family forced her to him she wouldn't fight them. Maybe he would go along with it.  
  
Caught up in her thoughts she didn't even realize that she was already in front of the washroom. She didn't want to go in, as that was what (in her mind) had sparked their fighting.  
  
Ranma was sitting in the bathtub waiting for Akane. He didn't want to get in trouble again so he was looking at the ceiling. He was waiting for what seemed an eternity. He remembered Akane coming in a lot sooner the last time, but he just put that off to his nerves.  
  
(I'll just go ahead) they both thought as Ranma jumped out of the tub and  
Akane opened the door. Ranma immediately froze  
  
(Oh crap) he thought (now she's gonna hate me)  
  
Akane turned and exited as before, but this time Ranma noticed that she had stayed a good 30 seconds eying him before turning.  
  
"I wonder" Ranma said aloud "did she..."


End file.
